deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ladybug
Ladybug, real name Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is the main co-protagonist of the French animated television series, Miraculous Ladybug. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex vs Ladybug * Miraculous Ladybug vs. Amy Rose (Abandoned) * Miraculous Ladybug vs Batman * Miraculous Ladybug VS Hyper Blossom (Complete) * Ladybug vs Randy Cunningham '''(Complete) * Miraculous Ladybug VS Spider-Gwen * Miraculous Ladybug vs Star Butterfly * Miraculous Ladybug vs Violet Parr With Cat Noir * Marinette and Adrien vs Scott and Ramona '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ruby Rose * Spider-Man * Masane Amaha * Blue Beetle * Ryukendo * Momo Yaoyorozu * Venom History Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, who run a bakery in Paris, France. She attends the Collège Françoise Dupont, a public secondary school, where she has many friends, with her best friend being Alya Césaire. She does, however, have frequent run-ins with the haughty, Chloé Bourgeois, the daughter of the mayor of Paris. Unknown to Marinette, a 186-year-old Chinese man named, Master Fu, was travelling around Paris looking for suitable hosts for the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. Master Fu decided that Marinette was a perfect match for the Ladybug Miraculous, and slipped it into her purse. Marinette’s Miraculous looks like an earring, and is accompanied by a Kwami named Tikki. This creature looks like a red toy bug that can talk and fly, and she grants Marinette her Ladybug powers. No one else can know that Tikki exists, so Marinette tends to keep her in her purse. Death Battle Info Appearance Marinette is half-Chinese and half-French. She has blue eyes, and shoulder-length, deep blue hair, which she normally wears in two pony tails. Her preferred “civilian” outfit is a white t-shirt, a charcoal-gray jacket, pink Capri pants, light pink ballet shoes and a light pink purse. She wears earrings that appear black when Tikki is not in them. Her Ladybug outfit is a red, skin-tight red bodysuit, dotted with large black dots. She wears her yo-yo around her waist, held in place with its string, and a black-dotter red mask on her face. As Tikki is now in her earrings, they appear red, with five black dots in a quincunx pattern. Powers and Abilities Civilian Marinette is a fairly typical young woman. She has some training in fencing, but most of all she is resourceful, and has tricked akumatized individuals, even saving Cat Noir once from the villain Antibug. Ladybug Ladybug’s powers all come from her Miraculous, the token that links him to his Kwami. Should her earrings come off, for any reason, she immediately reverts to being simply Marinette. Her powers include: * Martial artist - Ladybug is an excellent fighter, able to defeat opponents with her bare hands. Gallery Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng Ladybug Square.png|Ladybug Tumblr_static_aucexyii9sg8404cc8cgkcsso.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Younger Combatants Category:French Combatants Category:European Combatants Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants created by Magic Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Yo-Yo Wielders